


On Call

by wingdings20



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Almost caught in the act, Anal Sex, I truly do not know how to differentiate between semi-public and public but we going with semi, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingdings20/pseuds/wingdings20
Summary: Jason and Dick engage in some risky behavior, but it quickly becomes a bigger risk than intended.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	On Call

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fill for a prompt on the [dc kink meme](https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1454.html?thread=2118574#cmt2118574):
> 
> "Jason and Dick almost getting caught fucking during patrol. Maybe almost being found by Tim or another."
> 
> kind of shocked that I'm posting this as my second fic, considering the speed that I wrote this one vs. the Bruise epilogue I've been slowly chipping away at for months now...but I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> (I'll ramble more in the end notes).

“Wait, wait, the comms,” Dick whispered breathily. He grappled around for purchase against the brick wall he was currently pressed against.

“What? I already closed my line, just don’t tap in,” Jason quickly dismissed his concern, returning his attention to the pliant flesh beneath his fingers. He had Dick boxed in completely, chest to back, his hands running along the front of the shorter man’s thighs before sliding around to grip his ass. He paused when Nightwing’s heel lightly tapped his shin.

“It’s a problem running both ways. I don’t wanna hear Robin in my ear if we’re gonna—“ Dick cut himself off, throwing a cautious glance around the rooftop.

“What, _fuck_?” Jason finished for him, a very evident smirk in his voice.

“Red Hood!” Was the scolding whisper he got in return with a slight smack to his hand. Despite the chastisement, however, Nightwing remained pressed against him, even wriggling back into him a bit.

It was the end of a long patrol night, not particularly eventful, but that’s probably why it felt longer than usual. They had found themselves in a sector of the city farther off from the other bats and birds when the call had come in to wrap up for the night. Though it was probably more accurate to say they had made sure to end up just the two of them. 

Not going out of their way as to jeopardize an effective patrol or anything, but definitely taking opportunities as they came.

They had had this…thing going on for about a month now. It was new enough that each time was still like the first, laced with a desperation to explore and experiment with the other. But they also had enough times under their belt to start understanding just what the other liked. 

Which was how Jason knew that the crass wording would have an effect on him. He kneaded his gloved hands, pressing his forehead into the crook of Dick’s neck, breath tickling through the hair there. “Come on, N, I been dyin’ to get inside you all night,” he whispered. 

This time there was only a heated moment of silence before Dick gripped the back of Jason’s neck, arching completely into him. He turned into the side of his face with messy, searching kisses.

That was the green light Jason needed, snaking an arm around Dick to grab hold of his chin, roughly connecting their mouths. From there, they fell into a haze of pulling and pushing. Light nips here and there, punctuated by gasps and groans.

When Jason finally gripped Dick’s hips, drawing them roughly back before grinding against him, there was a dazed nod as gloved hands reached up and back. Nightwing swiftly disarmed his suit with practiced hands, though by now, Jason probably could have done it just as quickly. He did make quick work of the zipper, freeing every inch of sloping muscle beneath it. It was warm between the suit and Dick’s torso, and he let his hands wander for a bit before a needy whine urged him forward. He thanked past Jason for having the inkling that he’d be needing those small packets of lube tonight.

After what felt like ages of teasing preparation, Red Hood pulled back, fishing for the condom in his jacket pocket. He ground out a breathy, “You ready?”

“Yes, yeah,” Dick’s voice sounded strained, like he was forcing it to come out, and was colored with impatience. Normally, Jason tried to draw out their foreplay until he was met with begging, but the view of Nightwing bent before him, braced against the wall, only pushed his own impatience. He had barely finishing rolling the condom on before a hand reached back to grip the excess fabric of his pants, tugging forward. “Want you. Hurry,” Dick pleaded, a higher pitch to his voice now. 

Jason sucked in a gasp at the sudden appearance of that desperation he craved, feeling like he couldn’t line himself up fast enough. Still, though, he took a moment, allowing Dick to be fully prepared before he began sinking in.

He could barely hear the moan Dick let out over the rushing in his ears, the intense heat enveloping him a heavenly contrast to the Gotham night air surrounding them. Judging by the shiver he felt beneath his hands, Dick was probably feeling it, too. 

Fuck, the sudden awareness of where they were hit Jason as he began moving, setting a rhythm he knew Dick would easily fall into. His moans grew louder, but were clipped, as more force was put into the thrusts that were drawing them out. 

He threw his head back when Jason angled himself to reach a bit deeper, gasping loudly. One of Jason’s hands buried into Dick’s hair on instinct, holding him in the arched position. 

“Ah!” The cry sounded out next to Jason’s ear as he pressed against him, groaning quietly. He held him like that for a few more moments, relishing in the small huffs that fell in time with his thrusts, before releasing his grip to slowly trail his palm back down.

“Augh, Red…” Dick was panting, letting his head slide against his shoulders to hang between them. The line of his body was sinuous and taut and _just right_ , Jason wanted to sink his teeth into every inch of it. “Yeah,” he panted in response. 

He dragged his hands up Dick’s sides, round the front of his ribs, before pressing into the taut flesh of Dick’s chest. His gloved fingers managed to find both nipples, pressing in on them lightly, causing an electric reaction to shiver throughout Nightwing’s body. He felt a spasming tightness where he continued to pull deep, languid strokes.

“C’mon, Blue, make some noise for me,” he spoke lowly. It wasn’t like Dick was being particularly quiet up until then, but Jason knew that making demands was something that riled him up, helped push him into a higher space. 

“Haauuh—“ suddenly Dick clamped down on him even tighter, drawing a surprised grunt out of Jason, “—uh, R-Red Robin?”

Oh. 

_Shit_.

Dick’s keen had just barely managed to morph into a drawn out breath that passed for coherent recognition. His whole body had instantly gone rigid, no doubt a sudden rush of fear accompanying the sex hormones that had been turning his brain stupid only a second before. 

Jason was currently experiencing a wave of panic himself, clumsily tapping into his own comm link on instinct. As much as he loved to tease Dick and push his boundaries (consensually, of course), having one of the bat-brats overhear any of this was the absolute last thing he wanted. And as caught in the headlights as he felt, there was no way he was blindly trusting Dick to handle damage control.

Dick swallowed dryly before trying to find his voice again, breath still coming in a little heavy. “Come again?” 

There was a pause of soft static. Neither of them moved.

“Uh, I thought I heard you patch in. Are you still out?” Tim’s voice came through, tinged with suspicion, but no shock or disgust. 

Ok, this was still redeemable.

“Yeah!” Dick immediately replied, rushing out his words, “Yeah, I’m just cooling down before I head back to the ‘haven. What’s up?” 

Veering straight into irredeemable. 

Jason silently cursed, flapping his hand in front of Dick’s face. Where Jason would deny, deny, deny when put on the spot, Dick’s stress-response was to downplay any situation with easy agreement. It pissed him off enough to see Dick deploy it as a deflection in normal circumstances, but now it was putting them both at risk of getting caught in a very compromising position. In response to his flailing, he was only met with a wide-eyed look of _I don’t know!_

“Oh, ok.” 

A beat passed before Tim spoke again, less guarded and more inquiring.

“You did patch in, right? That was you?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Mid-swing, my bad,” Dick chuckled, the sound somehow not betraying the panicked look he was fixing Jason with. That, or the fact Jason was very much still inside him.

“Nah, I just wasn’t sure if you were trying to reach me or Red Hood, it was pretty muffled,” behind Tim’s voice was a rush of wind, “but if you’re cool with it I wanted to hang out for a bit, too.”

“Oh,” Dick managed to carry-on despite Jason smacking his shoulder in quick succession, “Alright, I’ll head back to you, just give me a minute.”

“It’s fine, I’m already heading your way.” 

Ok, now Jason pulled out completely to scramble about. Dick let out a yelp, hand leaving the comm in his ear to slap against the wall for stability. “ _Jesus_ , give a guy a warning—“ 

“Why did you answer?!” Jason hissed.

“I just did it on instinct! My brain’s trained to immediately respond when directly addressed in the field, alright!? Just cause _we’re_ having a good time doesn’t mean _he_ can’t still be in danger.”

“Ok, well now he’s gonna be traumatized from finding his favorite big brother taking it up the ass from his least favorite!” 

“Shit, shit!” Dick’s hands shakily gripped about his costume, pulling it harshly back into place. The tightness of the fabric was comically working against his urgency to put himself together, along with another prominent issue.

“How the _fuck_ are you still hard?” Jason asked in disbelief as he watched Dick uncomfortably grapple with positioning his athletic cup. He was genuinely perplexed, he himself having lost nearly all his drive about halfway through their little conversation over the comms. 

He stepped forward to help zip up the back of the Nightwing suit, a mean smile overtaking his lips as he spoke close to Dick’s ear, “I know the thrill of getting caught was kind of the point, but even for me, baby bird interference was an instant boner-killer—”

Dick’s head snapped around, eyes wide and cheeks aflame with a horrified embarrassment, “Shut up! You were the one riling me up so much—”

“Nightwing?” 

A voice noticeably not over comms and very much on the roof with them called out. 

Dick’s teeth clicked from the force he clamped his mouth shut with, and his eyes held Jason’s in a moment of stunned silence. It quickly passed, though, as he watched Dick fluidly step out from behind the roof access exit, a casual hop in his step.

“Yo! B back at the cave?” He still kept his distance from Tim, no doubt feeling hyper-exposed despite somehow managing to appear like he hadn't just been having sex on a public roof.

They really, _really_ lucked out with their timing.

Red Robin took a few steps closer, some pep in his own body language upon seeing his brother, “Yeah, but he knows I’m with you.” His eyes narrowed a bit, however, as he peered behind him. “Is Hood here? I thought I heard his voice.” 

There was a spike of adrenaline through Jason’s chest, which was stupid, because he already knew it would have been impossible for him to sneak away from the scene without being detected. 

He stepped out as well, letting his reluctance and discomfort bleed through his posture. 

“Unfortunately.” Good, his voice was just as even and annoyed as it normally was.

“Yeah, he also heard me patch in, thought I meant him” Dick sheepishly interjected.

Tim let out a scoff, “And you actually responded? You going soft, Hood?”

Jason barked out a laugh, both Tim and Dick flinching a bit, which only made him laugh harder because he knew exactly why Dick was flinching.

He eventually came down, shaking his head, Tim now giving him a look of utter confusion, obviously having expected Jason to bristle at the teasing like he normally would. Instead of offering any explanation though, he simply clamped a hand down onto Dick’s shoulder, ignoring the pointed glare he was receiving.

“Cool. Well now that you can babysit Dickhead here, I’m taking off.” 

He was over the edge of the roof before he could even register whatever Dick was yelling after him, laughter bubbling up his chest again. Whatever questions Tim had about their odd behavior, he’d have to field on his own. _Serves you right_ , he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is my first Jaydick work! And my first smut!!
> 
> I really love this pairing and have endless ideas for fics, this just happened to come into existence before any of those, haha. I wasn't even sure if I would actually fill the prompt, since I'd had the bare bones of it sitting on my laptop for over a month, but when I opened up my document tonight, the last 1k words just poured out. Which, by the way, I haven't read over too many times, so this work is very subject to heavy editing lol.
> 
> That being said, I'm not entirely sure how I feel about my handle on their voices here, but I had fun, so I'm just going to go ahead and blast it off.
> 
> Thanks to anon for the prompt, and to you for reading! <3


End file.
